


A Matter of Respect

by spiderlight



Category: Dragon Age: Inquisition
Genre: Dragon Age Kink Meme, F/M, PWP
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-12-22
Updated: 2014-12-22
Packaged: 2018-03-02 18:07:29
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,744
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2821394
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/spiderlight/pseuds/spiderlight
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The Inquisitor can't get off; Bull does his best to change that.</p>
            </blockquote>





	A Matter of Respect

**Author's Note:**

> Kink meme prompt: "I'd love to see a fic where a LI helps an anorgasmic f!inq become orgasmic. Preference leans toward Blackwall and Bull, but I've not played a Josie or a Sera romance, and maybe they have something to teach?"

Bull knew immediately that she was faking. She was, admittedly, a _good_ faker—the muscles in her stomach clenched, her back arched, her breath came in desperate gasps—but there was something so subtly off about it all that made him certain it wasn't genuine.

Despite how close he himself was to orgasm, he pulled out and lay between her legs, resting his forearms on either side of her body to hold himself over her. “Talk to me,” he said.

“What are you doing?” she breathed, her chest heaving. “Keep going!”

Bull shook his head and kissed a spot between her breasts. “I know you're faking,” he said kindly, afraid she might feel attacked.

“What—I'm not!”

“I just want to know what you need and aren't getting, so I can fix it,” he said. It was a point of pride, mainly, but also _respect_. You don't fuck somebody and get what you need out of it without giving what _they_ need, so long as it's something within your power to give. Thus far, Bull had never met anyone he couldn't get off, even if they needed to have a little chat in the middle of things.

“I'm fine,” she insisted, thrusting her hips up in an attempt to get some friction.

Bull leveled a calm stare at her, planning to wait her out.

“You're serious,” she said flatly.

“Absolutely,” he replied, the corners of his lips turning up. “I just wanna know what I'm doing wrong.”

The Inquisitor sighed. “It's not you,” she said. Then, when he snorted, added, “Honestly. It's—I just can't. . . come. At all. Ever.”

Bull's eye widened. “What, never? Not once?”

“Nope,” she said, popping the 'p'. “It's not like no one's _tried_ , or that I've only ever had inattentive lovers. I just. . . can't do it.”

“Not even yourself?”

She shook her head.

“Isn't that frustrating? Fucking, but no release at the end?”

“It's still fun,” she said. “And it still feels good. And I guess since I've never had an orgasm, how do I know what I'm missing? It's fine, honestly, as long as you're not bothered by it?”

“Oh no,” Bull said, levering himself up to his knees. “Not a problem. But I'm gonna make you come.”

She rolled her eyes. “You are absolutely welcome to try,” she said magnanimously, throwing her arms out.

Bull grinned and leaned down, throwing her legs over his shoulders. He'd spent a good amount of time with his face in her cunt earlier in the evening, but he decided to take a different approach now. As gently as he could, he ran his lips and his nose over her mound, just enough to barely brush her skin and make her writhe.

One of her hands wrapped around his horn, and he resisted the pressure she applied. “Come on,” she breathed.

He laughed, and brought a hand up to slowly run his fingers through her damp curls.

She arched her back and groaned impatiently. “I hate you,” she said.

Instead of responding, he used his lips to open her up. She was still wet and slick, and the taste of her made his cock twitch between his legs. He started low, licking from the smooth space behind her cunt and then upward, tugging gently at her labia with his lips as he went.

Her legs had tightened around his head as he worked, and he pushed them down flat, spreading her wide open, then glanced up to see how she was doing: her eyes were shut tight, one hand grasping the headboard and the other rubbing at her chest and abdomen, almost as though she was trying not to slide her hand into her cunt to do it herself.

She gave a thready-sounding moan when he finally sealed his lips over her clit and _sucked_. Her hips bucked and he used more of his weight to hold her down, which she also seemed to like, if the deeper moan that followed was any indication.

He inhaled her scent deeply before opening his mouth to lave his tongue over her, drawing her folds into his mouth and swirling his tongue around her clit, then paying special attention to the shaft beneath the skin.

Shifting his weight, he brought one hand back up and easily slid two thick fingers inside her, curving them until he found the spot that made her whine, and then slowly circled the pads of his fingers there.

“Right there, right there, right there,” she breathed, throwing a leg back over his shoulder and trying to draw him closer.

He put his lips and tongue back to her clit as he continued the gentle pressure inside her until she was making noise on every exhale.

“Andraste's bloody _tits_ , Bull, just fuck me, please!” she gasped, tugging on his horns with both hands.

“I'm gonna do this right,” he said, his voice muffled by her body.

“I'm going to _murder_ you.”

He grinned and gave her one last lick before getting back on his knees.

“Is this what you want?” he teased, rubbing the head of his cock over her cunt, just barely brushing her clit.

She made a noise of frustration. “ _Yes_ , for fuck's sake!”

Bull's cock twitched in his hand as he guided himself inside her, and he took a deep breath, readying himself to hold out.

He wasn't gonna come until _she_ did.

The slick, wet sound of him slowly sliding in and out of her was almost unbearable, and he groaned. He leaned forward, covering her with his body, and began to thrust almost leisurely.

Before, he'd moved roughly, and she'd _wailed_. It hadn't been enough, however, and he was determined to figure out what worked.

He cupped the back of her head with one hand, and braced himself with the other.

“Kiss me,” she said, nudging at his neck with her nose. Bull obeyed, kissing her slowly, drawing her lips into his mouth and flicking his tongue out just enough to meet hers before pulling it back. She followed it, trying to draw him back into her, biting at his lips until he pulled away and pressed his teeth to her neck.

Her fingernails dug into his shoulder and the back of his neck as he created a series of teethmarks down her neck. She began arching her back to meet his thrusts. “Harder,” she grunted, dragging her nails down his back. He continued his slow pace even as she wrapped her legs around his waist and bit his shoulder, though he did slip a hand between their bodies to rub her clit. She threw her head back and moaned, trying desperately to pull him deeper.

Bull took deep breaths, trying to focus on anything other than the wet sounds their bodies were making, or the way she breathed hotly into his neck, or the slick way her sweaty thighs slid over his hips.

“How are you doing?” he asked, his mouth still at her neck.

“Not anywhere near coming, if that's what you want to know,” she panted. “But otherwise—” her breath hitched, “—great.”

He groaned and snapped his hips forward, eliciting a surprised moan.

“I'm not giving up,” he said, arching his back so he could reach her breasts with his mouth. He continued his slow, lazy thrusts, but sucked roughly at her nipples, tugging with his teeth and laving at the soft skin on their undersides. He used one hand to squeeze each in turn and rub circles around her areolas.

He could feel her interest slowly waning, after a time. Her hands stopped their frantic grasping, and instead began to gently caress his head and his horns, and her hips moved more slowly. It was frustrating, feeling her give up as he still willed himself not to come.

“Come,” she whispered, when he met her eyes. She was smiling gently, her face sweaty and flushed.

Bull shook his head. “I'm not coming until you do.”

She laughed, rubbing almost tenderly at the sweat on his face. “You'll be waiting a while then, I'm afraid. Just come; I want you to.”

He wanted to, too. So badly. But instead, he pulled out and flopped beside her, winding his hands in the bedsheets to keep from touching himself.

She sighed and rolled so she could rest her chin on his shoulder. “You're being stupid.”

“Look,” he said, “part of me sees this as a challenge, yeah, but most of me just wants to get you off for _your_ sake. If anyone in this Inquisition needs to get off, it's you, and I'm gonna be the one to do it. And as long as you can't come, neither can I. That's just _polite_.”

“Okay, okay,” she said indulgently, rolling on to her back. “Just don't take it as a blow to your sexual prowess or whatever when you can't make it happen.”

Bull sat up. “You say that like you don't think I can do it!”

She shrugged, grinning. “Maybe you can, maybe you can't. I guess we'll find out.”

 

* * *

 

 

Over the next few weeks, they tried _everything_.

He tied her up:

(“This really isn't doing it for me,” she said, wiggling in her bonds. She'd been willing to try, but he could tell it was more for the sake of being thorough than for any real interest, and he untied her.)

She tied him up:

(He struggled to keep from breaking the cloth around his wrists as she wriggled her tongue beneath his foreskin, and he did break it when she slid her slick cunt, with agonizing slowness, over the length of his cock.)

They tried fucking in semi-public spaces:

(“Is that Josephine? Fuck, is it? Stop, shut up, I am not getting caught, this isn't sexy _at all_.”)

She fucked him with a strap-on:

(She moaned so loudly when she sank into him from behind that he momentarily forgot her cock was made of wood and not flesh, and when she arched over his back, pressing all of her skin to his, he had to squeeze the base of his cock to keep from coming.)

They tried gentle, they tried rough, they tried first thing in the morning, and late in the evening after several drinks. He tried whispering filth into her ear (she laughed), he tried roleplaying (she laughed some more), and he suggested bringing someone else into their bed (no, she'd said, because it made her feel like a problem to be solved).

Each time, she urged him to come, and each time he refused. More than once she tried slipping her hand between his thighs to finish him off herself, but he always moved out of range. At this point he was all in. He _had_ to make it happen.

 

* * *

 

After two weeks in the desert, she was exhausted. She stood in the middle of her room, weakly pulling at the straps of her armor, letting the pieces fall to the floor. It felt as though she had sand in every crevice, and her skin was tight and dry. Every muscle ached.

She was surprised to hear a key turning in the lock on her door; it was late, and she didn't expect to see Bull until the next morning.

“Hey,” he said quietly, coming up from behind to wrap his arms around her and rest his chin on her shoulder. She leaned into his warmth, feeling almost like she could fall asleep this way. Bull's thumb rubbed circles on her naked belly.

“I missed you,” he said, placing a chaste kiss on her neck.

“I'm sure you weren't wanting for company,” she said wryly, covering his hands with her own. It was no secret that half of Skyhold wanted to get him in their bed.

Bull just hummed and continued rubbing circles into her belly. She moved her hands up his arms and around his neck, gently scratching the skin there with her blunt nails. He undid the ties on her trousers and slid them down her thighs, and she lazily kicked them off the rest of the way until she stood in only her smalls.

Her breath quickened as his still-circling hand gently made its way lower.

He cupped her through her smalls, holding her, the heat of his palm wringing a gasp from her lips.

“Is this okay?” he whispered.

“Yes,” she whispered back, her hands still clutching at the back of his neck.

He moved his hand just enough to cause the littlest bit of friction, pressing with his middle finger at the seam of her cunt. She could feel the dampness there, and knew he could probably feel it now, too.

Still, he took it slow, just barely moving his hand back and forth, rubbing her through the thin fabric.

She moaned, high and reedy, at the feel of his cock against the small of her back.

He held his hand there a little longer, rocking it just enough to make her breath hitch and her hips twitch, before sliding his palm into her smalls and repeating the rocking movement. His fingertips strayed occasionally, just to dip into her wetness before retreating.

Bull's free hand tugged at the waist of her smalls, and he pulled them down one-handed; she kicked them off when they fell to her ankles. His occupied hand moved aside, making room for the other, and he spread her open; she shivered at the feel of the chill air on her warm, wet flesh. Bull dipped his fingers more deeply into her, drawing her slick out, the wet noises loud in the quiet of her room.

“Come on,” he said softly, staying behind her as he guided her to the bed. She lay down on her stomach, stretched out before him, and he kept one hand on her skin, never breaking contact. There was the rustle of fabric, his pants dropping to the floor. 

She shivered when he began pressing kisses down her spine, following them with his fingers, seeking out the knots she'd acquired from weeks of scouting and fighting. He made his way down, pressing kisses to the swell of her behind, and the backs of her thighs. His deft fingers delved into the meat of her legs, and she groaned into her pillow.

He kissed and rubbed all the way down to her feet before coming back up, pressing the length of his body to hers and nosing behind her ear. She could feel his cock, hot and insistent against her behind, and she lifted her hips slightly in invitation.

“Please,” she whispered.

The head of his cock slipped easily between her legs and into the slickness of her cunt, and she took a shaky breath as he deliberately rubbed it against her clit. He didn't tease this time, instead slid into her smoothly until he bottomed out, and she sighed at the feel of him.

He let more of his weight rest on her as he thrust shallowly, using one arm braced by her head for leverage as the other slid beneath her belly to seek out her clit. He held it between his middle and ring fingers, sliding them up and down in time with his thrusts.

He began to thrust deeper, arching his back over her, and sank his teeth into the back of her bare neck. She cried out, and her hand reached for the one he kept braced near her head, and he laced his fingers with hers as she began to whine with each thrust.

“That's it,” he murmured. “Come on, _kadan_.”

She inhaled shakily, squeezing his hand. “Bull,” she gasped.

“I know,” he said. “I know.”

Her orgasm ripped through her, and she groaned raggedly through her teeth as Bull steadily eased her through it.

Bull held himself back until the last second, finally allowing himself to come after she'd had hers, and he clenched his jaw to keep from roaring and waking the entire keep. She clenched around him, her hand still squeezing his, and he pressed his forehead to the back of her neck as he came down.

When he finally rolled off her and settled on his back next to her, her turned his head as much as he could to see her gazing fondly at him.

“You made me come,” she said, wonderment faintly coloring her tone.

He grinned sleepily. “I did,” he replied.

“Guess I'd better keep you,” she said, seeking out his hand again.

“Guess so.”

 

**Author's Note:**

> i waffled over whether or not to post this; i generally stick to f/f (as that is my uh, area of expertise, so to speak) but this prompt wouldn't get out of my head and i had to write it. my first thought was to write cassandra instead of bull, but i wanted to stick to the prompt. maybe eventually?? i mean can you imagine cassandra??? GOD


End file.
